


My girlfriend want to tell me her secret and.. i have one too

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Best friend to lover, Big Cock, Cock Worship, F/F, Fucking, Futa, Romance, Ruler, Shy, blowjob, bulge, cock growth, f4f, growing cock while kissing, handjob, measurement, moans, script offer, small to huge, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: Just 2 girls wanting to share a secret but what is gonna happen after that ?
Kudos: 3





	My girlfriend want to tell me her secret and.. i have one too

[F4F][Script Offer] My girlfriend want to tell me her secret and.. i have one too [futa][small to huge][big cock][cock growth][cock worship][blowjob][handjob][moans][romance][shy][bulge][growing cock while kissing][best friend to lover][surprise][measurement][ruler][fucking][blowjob]

Script by : Futascript

I wanted to make a script with no incest and no age on it. Just 2 girls wanting to share a secret. But what is gonna happen after that ?  
We will see

If you want to edit my script or do some rewording, please be free to do so.  
If you want to talk to me or ask me something, i would be happy to talk in PM.

\-------------------------------------

[ knock at the door ]  
Heyyy helloooo how are you? Can I come in ?  
I know we have to go out in the nightclub tonight but I wanted to come earlier to talk to you about something important.  
You know that I care very much about you and .... you are my best friend so.  
Oh don't stare at me like that... that's soooo cute. That's true what I'm saying.

I needed to tell you something and ...  
what? You wanted to talk to me too?  
I see that we have a lot of hidden secrets ...  
No no I don't hide anything finally .. I don't know if we can hide it ...

What if you tell me what you have to say? And I will say after you?  
Why are you embarrassed?  
Don't be embarrassed, otherwise I'll have a hard time telling you what I have to say ...

Go start ...  
Go please...  
Yeah, I promise I'll tell you after you ...  
No I won't be angry ...  
Don't tell me it's serious what you have to say huh?  
Well then, why it's so difficult to say?

[ her bestfriend steps forward to kiss her by surprise ]  
Mmmmm ... but ... what's the matter with you? I ... I don't understand .... oh my god but what is happenning to me? What have you done to me here?  
You what? Are you attracted to me?  
Since when did that happen to you? 2 months???  
And why you didn't tell me sooner? ... no I will not reject you ... you know that I appreciate you ... I have affection for you and ... 

And ?? You want me to finish? Sooo.... you're not indifferent to me if you want to know ...  
I don't know what to say now ... I feel stupid all of a sudden ...  
Get close to me ... I have to tell you something ...  
[ Begins to kiss her slowly ]  
Mmmmm ... I was waiting this moment for so long ...  
Your lips are so soft ... very pulpy ... and your smell Mmmmm  
Ohhh ... i have some strange feelings ... I feel strange pins between my legs .... I ...  
[ Continues to kiss ]  
If only you'd told me earlier ... and ... what?  
[ shy ] No I have nothing in my pants ... what are you talking about? ohhhhhh Mmmm .... this bulge ?? ... there is nothing to worry about ...

Okay.. okay...It's true I had something to tell you ...  
huh... I don't know if I have to tell you ... well, it bothers me ... I don't know how you're going to react ...  
Arfffff ... it's so hard to say ...  
Well you know what ... I'll show you ...  
Look well down there...

[ Unbutton her jeans slowly ]

It's something I didn't dare tell you or show ... but I think at this point ...

[ Unzip her pants and take out her cock ]

[ Shy voice ] and ... here we goo darling... .... I wanted to tell you that ... I have a penis ...

[Silence]

[Shy voice] Mmmm ... why do you look at my cock like that with big eyes?

It's not a cock ??? What??? What do you mean ?  
You think that's huge to be called a cock? [giggle] I have to admit that ... my cock is bigger than usual and i'm not fully erect.

[ Shy voice ] you thought I was fully hard? ... huuuuhh...No...  
Do you want to see my cock getting bigger? Sooo... I think if you kiss me you can see it growing and take up space ...  
But first I have to remove my pants because otherwise my cock will be smothered inside [giggle]

[ Noise of pants which is removed ]  
It's better like that isn't it? ... [ shy ] I love when you stare at my cock up and down ... it turns me on ... especially with your beautiful eyes ...

[Breathe deeply] Kiss me ...

Mmmmmm [kisses] Why you didn't tell me sooner that you love me? Mmmmmmm is that Ohhhhh .... wait ... What happens to me?  
I suddenly have a headache and a feeling of intense pleasure at the same time what the fuck ...  
What's the matter ? WHAT? [Shy voice] My cock is getting bigger ??? ... Wooow .... I don't understand ...  
It's weird because every time you kiss me I have this kind of sensation and feeling of growth ..

[Silence]

You think it's when you kiss me that you give me this sensation and make my cock grow bigger? Nooo wayyyyy ????  
Kiss me again and we see if my cock starts to grow ...

[Kiss]  
Mmmm ... your lips ... Mmmmmm ... OH MY GOD .... look ....  
Mmmmmmmmmm you were right ... my cock keeps growing .... it stretches little by little while you kiss me ...  
Have you ever seen such a big one? ... [giggle] this is the first time I see my cock that big ... and looks like it's not over ... Ohhhhhh here it comes .. ..... Mmmmmmmmmm  
Yesssss ... I feel the skin stretched while you kiss me ...

HEy where are you going?

[Silence]

You went looking for what? Ohhh you took a rule [giggle]  
But my cock is not fully hard yet...

[Shy]  
So ? How much it is? .... oh my god ... 6 inch .... and flaccid ... that's 1 inch more than usual ...  
Do you want to go further? What do you want to do ?  
Oh ... you want to put it in your mouth? I don't know... nobody did that to me ...  
I can't say no darling but... ... it's just that ... Mmmmmmmmm [ cock sucking ] oh .... shit.... that's just ... amazing ....

[ cock sucking ]

You do it so well ... your lips are so soft and damp ... oh go slowly ... slowly please...  
That's so fucking good Mmmmmmmmm  
Ohhhh my god .... I feel pins on my cock it's just amazing OHHHHHH ... it streches me ... my cock keeps growing..Mmmmmm .... [swelling noise]  
Your mouth is getting tighter !! Mmmmm Ohhhh [ cock sucking ]  
mmmmm

[###  
A little improvisation to give the impression that her cock doesn't stop growing overtime but very slowly   
( add some sound effects would be awesome )  
###]

Wait...wait...stop Mmmmmm... measures my cock ... I want to see how big it is right now ...

I really feel that I have doubled in size .. it's just that ... 9inches !!!!???? Oh my god... usually it's 7inches in erection !!! Oh my .. my cock feels heavy on my hand [ giggle ]

Honey ... I'd like to ask you something ...

[Shy voice]  
I want to ... fuck you ...

[Silence]  
You wanted too?? ... Mmm.... ... then take off your clothes ... 

[ taking of her clothes ]  
Honey ... you're just beautiful ... my god ... ohhh do me a little striptease while I masturbate in front of you ...

[ Wet handjob ]  
Woowww ... I never tough your breasts were that big ...oh my... turn around... i want to see your bubble ass... Mmmmmmm ...  
Your legs are.. Mmmmmmmm... i'm getting crazy....  
You turn me on so bad ... I want to put my big cock inside your tight pussy...  
Mmmmmm i can't wait any longer ... sit on my cock ... come on....

[Silence]  
Gently ... Slowly...I'm afraid to tear your pussy ...

[ cock sliding inside ]

Ohhh ..... my ... god .... that's soooo fucking good ... you're so good ...  
Mmmmmmm  
What??? it's so big? Ahh yes it's big darling and I think it's not over ...

[ Sound of going up and down ]  
Ohhh ... keep moving your ass like that ... Mmmmm ... Ohhhh my god .... sweetie it is happenning again ... my cock continues to grow ...  
You feel it deep inside you huh ??? what??? You love my big cock?  
Mmmmm ..Ohh yes ?? You like my big cock?  
Go ahead and say that to me again...  
Yesssss !!! Keep going!!!! OH YESSSS !!!! I feel like I have a baseball bat right now ... Oh shit !!!! It's so good to have a huge cock ...  
Ohhh and it grows again !!!! Do you feel growing in you ?? Mmm ??? You don't believe your eyes ??? Me tooo.... Mmmmmmm !!! The sensation is so good... i can't describe  
I feel that I will tear your pussy at that rate !!!

Wait!!! turn around!! I want to fuck you doggystyle.  
Wait I'll take the rule and measure again because i think...

[Shy voice] honey ... you know what? ... it's way bigger than before ...  
You want to know how much? [ Shy ] 12inchs ...

I don't believe my eyes ... I can't hold my cock with one hand ... my hand doesn't wrap around entirely ...  
Come here ... I'll fuck you from behind !!!  
MMMmmmmm....  
Hummm you ass .... Mmmmmm ... i'm gonna penetrate you soo bad!!!

[ Slowly enters her cock ]  
Mmmmmmm .... I ... put my cock in.... OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YESSSS !!!!!  
You like my big cock darling ?? Oh SHIT you must feel it getting bigger!!! Oh my!!!  
I feel your stomach distorted Oh my god !!! It's awesome to see the bulge going back and forth.... I love you so much !! I always loved you Ohhhh mmmmmmm !!!

I feel... I'm gonna cum sweetheart! Are you ready to feel my cum ? mmmmmmmmm  
Ohhh Ohhhh ... I can't hold it anymore ... I feel it's coming !!! I'm gonna cum !!! get ready!!!!  
OHHHH FUCK YESSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSSS OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!!! I'M CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGG

[ Enormous orgasm ]

[ deep breathing ]

It was just ... amazing ... you were magic ....

[ shy voice ] Mmmmmmm thank you for this moment honey ... and wooow ... my cock is still huge now even flaccid... what the fuck ....  
Can you measure it for me againg ... darling?  
8 inchs at rest ??? Holy shit.. how am I going to hide this under my pants? [ giggle ]  
I love you my darling ...


End file.
